


I Love You Daddy. (Larry Stylinson Daddy Fiction)

by sexyniallerxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Daddy!Kink, Hot, M/M, Smut, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyniallerxx/pseuds/sexyniallerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is my story from wattpad, if you want to follow me, you can read some of my other stories from there too... @sexyniallerxx)</p><p>Louis Tomlinson is an 18 year old guy who is determined to adopt a kid. Louis is also openly gay. He goes to the adoption centre and is lead in a room full of little orphans by the receptionist. Louis spots a certain curly haired, green eyed boy playing with his teddy, sitting alone on the floor, while the other kids are playing with each other. Find out what happens when Louis starts to develop some 'not so fatherly' love towards his new son. Will Harry develop these strange feelings too?THIS WILL CONTAIN BOYXBOY MATERIAL...IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE THEN PLEASE KINDLY GTFO NOW! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis Tomlinson is an 18 year old guy who is determined to adopt a kid. Louis is also openly gay. He goes to the adoption centre and is lead in a room full of little orphans by the receptionist. Louis spots a certain curly haired, green eyed boy playing with his teddy, sitting alone on the floor, while the other kids are playing with each other.

Louis slowly walks to the green-eyed boy and gives him a warm smile.

"Hello, love. What is your name?" Louis asks.

"Hawwy." Harry squeaks shyly, his pout turning into a tiny smile.

Louis coos at the way he says his name.

"How old are you?" Louis asks.

"Six." Harry says, holding six fingers up.

Louis smiles at Harry's cuteness. Harry gives Louis a small smile and kisses his teddy's head.

"What is your teddy's name, Harry?" Louis asks, looking at the teddy in Harry's small hands.

"Twiger." Harry mumbles.

"Tiger?" Louis asks, and Harry nods his head vigorously, beaming a smile at Louis.

"Can I take you home Harry?" Louis asks, biting his lip, nervous of Harry's rejection.

"You no take twiger away fwom me..." Harry says, his voice timid, tears glistening in the corners of his bright green eyes.

Louis feels his heart swell. He picks up Harry in his arms and kisses his tiny forehead.

"I won't, I promise." Louis smiles.

Louis fills out a form in the same room as Harry is in. He gives the form back to the receptionist and takes Harry's small hand in his own. Louis takes Harry's luggage bag and pops it in the car boot. They drive off to Louis' home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

Sooooooooooo what do you guys think of my first every 'Daddy' fic?

Please comment below on what you think...

Should I continue writing this?

Your feedback means a lot guys...:)

Please don't forget to vote!

Anyways, hopefully I will update this soon and see you then.

Byeee you cute little kittens xx


	2. Chapter 2

*Louis’ POV*

 

It was weird. I mean Harry is six years old, but he still cannot pronounce some words properly. Some of his sentences yet still did not make sense. Well, I guess that is what was the most adorable about him, other than his big green eyes of course.

 

After eating warm pancakes, Harry and I go out to the the luggage.

 

I hold his suitcase and he pulls his hand out.

 

“I hold it! I hold it!” Harry jumps up and down, waving his hand in the air.

 

“No baby, Daddy will hold it. It is heavy.” I say sternly.

 

Harry pouts.

 

I sigh.

 

“Come on then, help Daddy hold it.” I give in.

 

“Yayy!” Harry shouts, making some of the neighbours look out of their windows.

 

We walk to the doorstep. Harry stops and takes a breath.

 

“It heavy, Daddy.” Harry pouts.

 

“I told you Daddy will hold it.” I say and he giggles.

 

We walk up to the new bedroom I made which is now going to be Harry’s.

 

“Daddy, who’s woom this?” Harry asks me.

 

I drop his luggage on the small bed and pick Harry up, pressing his small chest against mine.

 

“Your room baby.” I say smiling widely, hoping he would like it. “Do you like it?”

 

Harry frowns and I furrow my brows, getting confused.

 

“I like. But I sleep with you?” Harry asks and buries his face in my neck.

 

“Why Harry?” I ask, frowning a little. “Daddy made this room for you.”

 

I hear Harry sob and I gasp, tightening my grip on him. I slowly walk over to the bed, lay on it, with Harry laying on top of my chest, bawling his eyes out.

 

“What happened baby?” I ask, tears brimming in the corners of my eyes.

 

“Y-You know a-adwopsun c-centwa?” Harry asks me and I nod my head, wiping his tear-stained cheeks. “I had to s-sleep with m-myself, a-and Hawwy get nightmare.”

 

I bite my lip.

 

“What were the nightmares about, Harry baby?” I ask, more than concerned.

 

“M-my weal Mummy and Daddy used t-to h-hit me.” I hear him sob, and I made a promise to myself to never lay a hand on Harry.

 

“Oh Harry.” I coo.

 

“I-I sleep w-with you, pwease Daddy?” Harry begs.

 

“Yes Harry, you sleep with Daddy and tiger.” I say, smiling, looking at tiger that Harry is clutching tightly in his hands along with my tear-stained shirt.

 

Harry calms down from his tears and smiles from ear to ear.

 

“Yayy, I wuv woo Daddy.” Harry squeaks.

 

I smile and kiss his nose.

 

“Daddy loves you too baby.” I say.

 

“But Hawwy love twiger more than Daddy.” Harry says and I pout.

 

Harry kisses my pout and I smile. (Louis doesn’t just yet feel anything when Harry kisses his pout)

 

“How sad, Daddy loves you more than anything.” I say, looking into his eyes and Harry chuckles.

 

“Such beautiful green eyes.” I say and Harry giggles.

 

I look down at Harry and see his green orbs staring into mine.

 

“Daddy, your eyes blue and...” He squints his eyes. “Gway on circle bit.”

 

“But your eyes are better than mine.” I say and Harry smiles widely.

 

“Daddy?” Harry asks.

 

“Hmm?” I say, waiting for him to continue.

 

“Where is Mummy?” Harry asks and I smile at him.

 

Holding him close, I speak up.

 

“Well, Mummy isn’t going to take care of Harry, Daddy will.” I breathe deeply. “Daddy is only with Harry.”

 

“But...” Harry pouts. “Do I not have Mummy?”

 

I kiss his pout and he giggles.

 

“No baby, no Mummy, but I promise to take care of you like a Mummy, yeah?” I smile at him and I receive one.

 

“Daddy, Hawwy want ice cream!” Harry jumps on my chest.

 

I groan at the slight pain.

 

“Harrrry. Stop that, you are hurting Daddy’s chest!” I say and Harry stops immediately.

 

“Sowwy.” Harry says and smiles.

 

I see Harry lifting my shirt up slowly.

 

What on Earth is he doing?

 

Harry places kisses over my chest.

 

He pulls my shirt back down and looks at me.

 

“I kiss Daddy chest better!” Harry smiles widely.

 

Kissing my cheek, Harry squeaks out “Ice cream?”

 

I kiss the nose of his tip and nod my head.

 

“Come on then, kitten.” I say, picking Harry up and getting off Harry’s small bed.

 

“Daddy, Hawwy no kitten, Hawwy stwong twiger!” Harry giggles in my arms and I chuckle.

 

“Nope, you are my kitten.” I say and Harry nuzzles his slight curls in my face.

 

I let out a small giggle.

 

“Harry, that tickles.” I say, as I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, with Harry still cradling in my arms.

 

I settle Harry on the kitchen counter and he pouts, spreading his arms out, gesturing for me to pick him up again.

 

Kissing his forehead, I shake my head ‘no’.

 

“No no, don’t want to become too dependent on Daddy do we.” I say, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Okay,” Harry groans. “Ice cream Daddy, I ask you thwee time now.”

 

Harry huffs.

 

“Okay, first baby, listen up. I do not want you to huff at Daddy, or answer back, it is rude. And you need to listen to Daddy, I listen to you, or do I not.” I say, sternly...what, he needs to learn what is right and what is wrong.

 

Harry nods at me, frowning, probably because he got told off for the first time by me.

 

“Now give Daddy a kiss then you will get ice cream.” I say, leaning in, Harry kisses my lips and smiles at me.

 

“Good boy.” I praise and walk to the fridge freezer.

 

“What flavour kitten?” I ask, looking at him, taking out a plate and a little spoon my baby. 

 

“What flaiva do you got, Daddy?” Harry asks and I smirk.

 

“All the flavours, from mint and chocolate chip to strawberry ice cream.” I say and Harry squeals, getting excited.

 

“Chocolate!” Harry shouts, clapping his hands together like a six year old. Wait, he is six years old, oh gosh, I will never get used to his cuteness.

 

I am not complaining though, it is a turn on to be honest. Wh-I-I I did not mean that; just pretend that I did not even say that.

 

I pop a few spoons of chocolate ice cream in the plate I bought, especially for Harry, well, when I started to plan that I will adopt a boy. 

 

I walk over to Harry and smile widely.

 

Putting the spoon against his lips, I see him open his mouth and eat the ice cream. He covers his mouth with his hands. He squeals with the ice cream in his mouth.

 

“Baby?” I furrow my brows. “What happened, baby?”

 

Harry swallows the ice cream and gasps. “I-It was cold.” Harry says.

 

I giggle.

 

“Well, do you think it would have been warm?” I smirk.

 

“Eww, warm! That nasty Daddy.” Harry grimaces and I kiss his cheek.

 

After eating the ice cream and repeatedly complaining that the ice cream is cold, Harry yawns loudly.

 

Chuckling, I ask “Is my kitten tired?”

 

“Mmm.” Harry nods his head ‘yes’.

 

I pick him up and take him up the stairs and into his room.

 

“Baby?” I ask, hesitating to see his reaction. “You are going to have to go to err, school tomorrow.”

 

“Scwool?” Harry squeaks. “But...I want to stay you home.”

 

“Baby, you will be with me the whole day after school, and in the night, we can be with each other then. I promise you, you will enjoy school.” I smile, caressing Harry’s cheek.

 

“Okay.” Harry sighs. “I go school.” He says, smiling a little.

 

“That’s my boy.” I kiss his nose.

 

“But Daddy?” Harry asks. “Will I got fwends?”

 

“Harry...” I furrow my brows. “Why would someone not be friends with an adorable kid like you?”

 

“Hawwy no have fwends in adwopsun centwa.” Harry pouts.

 

“You will have friends here.” I smile widely.

 

“Pwomise?” Harry asks, looking up at me.

 

“I promise.” I say and lean down. Harry kisses my cheek.

 

“Change into your clothes baby; I will be in my room.” I smile at him and leave.

 

Going into my room, I close the door and lay on my bed, sighing loudly and happily, wide a massive smile on my face.

 

I cannot get a sweeter son.

 

My bedroom door opens and I see my Harry in his little pants, pouting.

 

Gosh, he looks adorable.

 

Such a cute tummy.

 

He walks forward to the side of my bed and I sit up, looking confused.

 

He is holding his little pyjamas in his hands.

 

“Hawwy can’t put on jamas.” He frowns.

 

I coo at his voice.

 

I help him with his trousers and then his shirt.

 

“There, all done.” I say and take off my shirt.

 

Well, I sleep with my shirt off in bed...

 

I lie back down on the bed and Harry jumps under the covers with me and I giggle.

 

He looks at my chest and touches my tattoos.

 

“Daddy?” Harry whispers. “Is this tootoo?”

 

“No Harry.” I giggle. “Tattoos.”

 

He kisses my tattoo on my chest and I chuckle.

 

I wrap my arms around Harry’s small waist, pulling him closer.

 

He tangles his legs with mine.

 

Smiling, I kiss his forehead.

 

“Night Harry.” I whisper.

 

“Night Daaadddyy.” He slurs and I see him drift off to sleep in minutes.

 

I watch Harry’s beautiful sleeping face, and my eyelids droop, before sleep takes over me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Ahhh, I don’t know why, but I love this chapter, sorry guys for the late update. 

 

I promise to update earlier next time :)

 

School sucks, ugh, hate it!

 

I love your feedback, it makes Daddy Louis happy...eh? I mean, it makes me happy, I am too into this story I think :P

 

See you lovely people on the next chapter, thanks for being patient guys.

 

WUV WOO!!!

 

Vote if you wanna squeeze baby Harry’s cheeks.

 

XxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

*Louis' POV*

The sun rays illuminate my bedroom.

I groan while rubbing my still tired eyes.

Turning to my right side, I see my adopted son sleeping.

Gosh, he looks adorable, so cute!

 

His little nose, those perfect, plump lips.

 

Slowly leaning in, I place a kiss on his lips and he stirs in his sleep.

 

“Baby?” I whisper in his ear.

 

“Mmm.” He moans, not opening his eyes.

 

Harry puts his hands on my chest in attempt of pushing me away.

 

Harry gives in after failing badly.

 

Groaning, Harry tries to fall back to sleep.

 

“Baby...” I say, louder than before. “Kitten.”

 

Harry groans again and opens his eyes.

 

“Morning, baby.” I say, smiling.

 

“Night Daddy.” Harry smirks cheekily before closing his eyes again.

 

“Get up baby.” I whine.

 

“Five more minutes Daddy.” Harry whispers.

 

Kissing Harry’s forehead, I get off of the bed and head to the bathroom.

 

After doing ‘my business’, I quickly take a shower and pop out of it.

 

Wrapping a towel around my waist, I go back into my bedroom and wake Harry up for the twentieth time today.

 

“Harry, oh Harry.” I sing, crouching over him.

 

“Two more minute-”

 

I cut him off. “No baby, I don’t think so!”

 

Harry pouts and I kiss it, causing him to giggle.

 

“Come on baby.” I say. “Go to the bathroom.”

 

“Okay.” Harry says and pops out of the room.

 

I quickly pop on some new boxers.

 

I wear a blue shirt and white shorts with blue flower prints on them.

 

As I walk out of my room, I see Harry walk out of the bathroom with a cute smile on his face.

 

“Did you flush the toilet and wash your hands, Harry?” I ask, concerned.

 

“Good boy.” I smile, picking him up and he wraps his legs around my waist.

 

He plants a wet kiss on my lips and I smile widely, receiving a smile from Harry.

 

“What do you want for breakfast baby?” I ask, kissing Harry’s nose.

 

“Ceco cops.” Harry says.

 

“Coco pops?” I ask, chuckling a little.

 

“Yeah, ceco cops.” Harry says.

 

I slowly walk downstairs with Harry in my arms.

 

I settle Harry on the kitchen counter.

 

“Cold coco pops or warm?” I ask.

 

Smiling, I get out a bowl, milk and coco pops.

 

I pour a generous amount of milk and coco pops into the bowl.

 

“Cowld.” Harry says. “No warm.”

 

I smile when I hear Harry change his mind.

 

“Okay baby.” I say, while putting the bowl in the microwave and starting it.

 

Opening the kitchen cupboard, I get myself out a Nutri-Grain Bar.

 

I eat some of it.

 

“Daddy.” Harry softly says. “Daddy, Hawwy have?”

 

I look up at him and swallow what is in my mouth.

 

“You want some of this babe?” I ask and Harry nods.

 

Feeding Harry the last bite, I hear the microwave beep, signalling that it has stopped.

 

“Yayyy, ceco cops done!” Harry claps his hands like the child he is and I smile at his attempt of saying ‘coco pops’.

 

After feeding Harry coco pops and a cup of orange juice, I feed him a banana after arguing about it.

 

However, he loves bananas, he told me.

 

I am feeding him a lot because I do not want my baby to be hungry is school!

 

“What do you want for lunch in school baby?” I ask, kissing his lips.

 

Harry thinks for a few minutes after finally making up his mind. “Cwips, toclate, and...” Harry furrows his brows, not being able to think of anything else.

 

I smirk and come closer to him.

 

“Crisps or chocolate babe, not the two of them.” I say in a soft but harsh tone if that makes sense. “I want Harry to be strong and healthy.”

 

Harry pouts. “Cwips.”

 

I ruffle his hair.

 

“Smile for Daddy.” I whisper.

 

Harry beams at me, causing me to do the same.

 

Harry watches as I make him a cheese sandwich and I put it into a food bag.

 

I pop the sandwich in his Ben 10 lunch bag along with crisps, yogurt and I pineapple stick.

 

“Baby, water or apple juice?” I ask.

 

“Apple juice!” Harry says. “Hawwy apple juice love.”

 

And I swear, I try so hard to resist the urge to laugh.

 

“Baby, say Harry loves apple juice.” I smile.

 

“Hawwy love apple juice.” Harry corrects himself and I smile.

 

“Good boy, you are lucky you have apple juice in the fridge.” I chuckle, taking out a carton of apple juice and putting it in to his lunch box.

 

Closing the zip of Harry’s lunch box, I settle it down on the kitchen counter while picking Harry up and running upstairs.

 

Harry clings onto me with a cat.

 

“Don’t worry, Daddy won’t let go of you.” I reassure him and he lets out a small sigh of relief.

 

Walking into Harry’s room, I lay him down on the bed and get out Harry’s school uniform: a white shirt, black trousers, black tie, black socks, a red jumper, and of course...black shoes.

 

Harry groans, grabbing my attention.

 

I lay his clothes on the bed, sit on it and I take Harry’s pyjamas off.

 

“Hawwy wear this school?” He asks.

 

“Yup.” I say, popping the ‘p’.

 

While I dress Harry, he says something totally unexpected, making me blush furiously.

 

“Daddy why you willy stick out?” Harry asks, confused.

 

My pupils grow wide.

 

“Will my stick out?” Harry asks.

 

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Harry has started to wear boxer briefs.

 

“Ha-Harry baby...I-I, it just sometimes unexpectedly h-happens.” I stutter, looking Harry in the eyes.

 

Harry looks at smiles and me. “Can Hawwy kiss bumpy bit Daddy? You look in pwain.”

 

My eyes widen. “No baby, I don’t think that is a very good id-ungh!”

 

My sentence gets cut off by a moan escaping my lips as Harry kisses my boner over my jeans.

 

Harry’s hands travel up and he strokes my bulge.

 

I bite my lip hard to stop another moan escape from my lips.

 

“Harry, please...it hurts more when you do that.” I say as Harry continues to rub my bulge in attempt of ‘making my pain go away’.

 

“Do you want Daddy to feel pain?” Harry immediately stops his movements and looks up at me, his eyes full of sorrow.

 

“No Daddy.” Harry whispers.

 

“Good boy.” I sigh. “Now lets go. I need to drop you off, don’t wanna be late on the first day, do you?” I ask.

 

Harry giggles and shakes his head ‘no’.

 

After wearing Harry his shoes, I pick him up and get his lunch bag from the kitchen counter.

 

Getting my car keys, I hold them in one hand and leave my house with Harry.

 

We get into the car and I drive off to school.

 

The car drive is silent except from Harry’s cute singing with a children’s CD I bought a week ago.

 

“...Up above the wowld sho high, like a diemed in the skhy, twinkwle twinkle little star, how I wondwer what you are. Yay finished.” Harry claps his hands.

 

I stop the car.

 

“Yup, and so has this car journey.” I say as Harry looks around at the new kids with their parents.

 

Harry looks around at the new kids with their parents.

 

Harry pouts.

 

I unfasten his seat belt and pick him up, putting him in my lap.

 

It is a good job my car windows are tinted.

 

“What happened to my kitten?” I ask.

 

“Hawwy no like scool.” Scool scawy.” Hawwy whispers and I coo.

 

Furrowing my brows, I ask “Harry have you never been to school before?”

 

“No, adopswun centwa did howm-scooling.” Harry explains.

 

I nod my head, kissing him.

 

“I promise it will be fine baby.” I reassure him.

 

Harry nods and we get out of the car, hand-in-hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for the long update guys...:(

I am writing four books, yeah I know...

Anyways, please tell me how this chapter was! :D

Please vote and comment. 

Love you! Byeee xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Okay so guys
> 
> PLEASE 
> 
> READ 
> 
> THIS 
> 
> AUTHORS 
> 
> NOTE! Well, if I continued to write the whole story as Harry is six years old, then it would not be that fun and interesting if you know what I mean. Basically, I wanted to get to the main (fun;)) parts of the story. So Harry now, is ten years old. Louis is 22. There will be three POVs so please keep an eye out...anyways, please read on.xxx

Third Person’s POV 

After these three years Louis was with Harry, a lot of things were still very similar since Louis first bought Harry home.

Harry still had his teddy bear, which he quite frankly named ‘tiger’.

They still kiss each other's lips every day as they used to.

They still share the small, yet meaningful 'I love yous' to each other.

There were some differences here and there.

Harry started to sleep in his own room.

However, one thing was majorly different.

Louis actually meant it when he said ‘I love you’ to his son.

You probably think that every father means it when he says ‘I love you’ to their son/daughter.

There was a problem.

Louis started to develop not-so-fatherly feelings towards his adopted son.

And damn, he hated himself for it.

He felt disgusted, he felt wrong, he felt guilty even though they did not do anything other than kissing.

But Louis felt that sort of strange guiltiness in him whenever he was around his son-which was almost a lot of the time.

Harry sleeps, goes to school, then spends the rest of the evening with his father.

Harry made some new friends. Zayn, who likes Harry.

Harry was oblivious to this.

Nope, he did not have a clue about Zayn’s feelings towards him.

He also has two other friends, Liam and Niall who are gay.

Harry has not really discussed the topic about gays to his Daddy because Harry didn’t ever mention his friends to Louis.

Louis daren’t to bring the topic up in a conversation with Harry.

Harry decides that he should talk to his Daddy about gays.

Harry’s POV

Perhaps I should talk to Daddy about it.

I want to know why boys like boys.

Looking at the alarm clock in my room, I see that it is 7:00am.

Slowly getting up and out of bed, I drag my naked body into my Daddy’s bedroom.

Crawling under the covers, I slowly lie on top of Daddy and put my face in his neck.

Daddy groans.

I quickly close my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

“Kitten?” Daddy whispers.

Yes he still calls me kitten.

“Harry?”

I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

“Hazza, I know you are awake, open your eyes.”

Opening my eyes, I giggle covering my mouth, just like Daddy does.

Planting a lazy, sloppy kiss on Daddy’s lips, I hear him mumble a small ‘morning’ against my lips.

“Morning.” I whisper. “Daddy?”

“Yes baby?” Daddy asks, waiting for me to continue.

“I...I er, I wanna ask you s-something.” I stutter out, biting my bottom lip.

“What is it, kitten?” Daddy asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Two of my friends like each other.” I say, looking into my Daddy’s bluey-gray eyes.

“Yes...and?” Daddy says, making a confused face.

Oh RIGHT!

I have not told Daddy that they are both boys.

“Their names are Liam and Niall, they both like each other.” I whisper out the last three words. “Is it bad if two boys like each other?”

“No baby, there is nothing wrong with that.” Daddy looks at me and smiles widely.

“Then why does no one in our school like them?” I ask, making a sad face.

Daddy taps his chin, thinking for a while.

“Well, maybe they are homophobic?” Daddy says and I furrow my brows.

“Homoph-huh? What does that mean, Daddy?” I ask, putting my hands into my Daddy’s soft, feather-like hair.

“Baby...it means when people do not like the fact that boys like boys or girls like girls.” My eyes get wide.

Gasping, I ask, “Can girls like girls too?”

“Yes Harry, they can.” Daddy says, smiling.

Louis’ POV

“Well, I am not homo-homobic.” Harry says.

I let out a small giggle, correcting him.

I sigh happily.

My son is not homophobic.

This means he won’t find it disgusting that I love him whenever he finds out.

“Daddy, are you homophobic?” Harry asks.

I shake my head ‘no’.

“Why’d you ask baby?” I ask.

“Because...so you don’t hate my friends.” Harry smiles and I smile back.

“Of course not baby.” I reassure him.

“Daddy?” Harry asks. “Do you like boys?”

A blush rises to my cheeks.

“Eh..y-yes baby, I do.” I whisper as if someone might hear.

Harry wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me, his head pressed against my chest.

My hands rest just below Harry’s small bum and Harry giggles.

“What do you call a boy when he likes another boy?”

Harry asks.

Why?

“Gay baby, you call them gay.” I speak softly, caressing his hair with one hand.

“Daddy I think I like boys, I think I am gay.” Harry says and my face lights up.

“What makes you think that babe?” I ask, now fully concerned.

“I don’t like girls.” Harry says, pausing for a bit before speaking up again. “They are just too girly and play with Barbie dolls. They wear a lot of lip-gloss.”

(A/N I am offended Harry!)

I can’t stop myself from giggling.

“Oh Harry.” I coo. “Go on, have a quick shower, you need to go to school babe.”

Harry groans and slowly gets up.

After a few minutes, I hear a choked sob coming from the bathroom.

“Daddy.” Harry whimpers loudly before I shoot out of my bedroom and run into the bathroom.

“What happened, kitten?” I ask, standing in front of the bath.

Harry wipes his tears; nevertheless, they keep falling from his eyes.

“Th-there are two b-big ...things under my w-willy a-and I have h-hair on them and over here...” Harry points at his happy trail, “...a-and under m-my...armpits a-and...”

I quickly cut him off. “Oh Harry.”

I quickly make sure Harry is clean.

Wrapping him in his towel, I pick Harry up and take him into my bedroom.

Sitting on the bed, I sit Harry on my lap, so he can face me.

“Wh-what is happening to me, D-daddy?” Harry squeaks.

“Harry, I will tell you, first please stop crying.” I say and pull Harry into a hug, rubbing over the towel on his back.

Harry calms down from his tears and I sigh happily.

I plant a kiss on Harry’s lips before speaking up again. “Baby this stage in life is called puberty. Some boys in your school may be going through puberty and others may start later. It is nothing to be afraid of baby. It happened to me when I was your age. I still have hair growing in the same places you do right now. There will be many changes in your body. Your shoulders will get wider; your voice will get deeper. Hair will grow on your armpits. You will get taller. Their will be hair growing on your...testes. They are the two big things you found under your willy babe. One testicle may hand lower than the other but that is absolutely normal. There will be hair growing on your happy trail.”

I point to Harry’s towel-covered happy trail and he nods.

“Harry, we are running out of time now. After school I will tell you a bit more about puberty, okay?” I ask, whispering.

Harry nods his head ‘yes’. “Okay Daddy.”

Harry goes to his room to wear his school clothes while I quickly make Harry and I bacon and eggs in the kitchen.

Harry comes downstairs and starts to lay the table.

I can’t help but smile while flipping the eggs and bacon.

 

 

After eating out breakfast, Harry goes upstairs to get his bag and brush his teeth again.

Sitting on the living room sofa, I switch the TV on to Criminal Minds. (A/N Spencer is just...*.*).

I hear a shuffle behind me.

Harry walks over to the sofa and pops his bag on it.

He sits on my lap, facing and straddling me.

I wrap my arms around his waist and see Harry lick his lips.

Feeling myself tense up, I mentally sigh.

Am I seriously getting turned on from Harry licking his lips?

Stop it, Lou!

I shake the weird thoughts from my head but they automatically come back when Harry’s hands cup my face.

I give him a small smile and Harry leans his face closer to mine, slightly tilting his head to the side.

I close my eyes, licking my lips.

Feeling Harry’s lips press to my right cheek, my eyelids flutter open.

I have a confused look on my face as I let out a groan.

I see that familiar smirk on Harry’s lips again.

I swear if we were to kiss just then...it would have been a very passionate kiss.

Harry’s smirk still plays on his lips when he says “Daddy, c’mon or we will be late for school.” with big green eyes.

I nod my head before Harry gets off of my lap.

Getting into the car, I drive off to Harry’s school.

Stopping the car, I lean over to Harry as he kisses my lips.

“Take care baby.” I whisper.

“Bye Daddy.” Harry smiles.

“Bye bye baby.” I say and watch Harry get out of the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally I updated! Ahaha, I don't take that long to update, ya'know?

Anyways, how was it? 

A bit of an age change there but I explained everything at the beginning. :)

Well, I will bring in Zayn, Liam and Niall in the story in the next chapter, yes I have been dying to bring them in too. *smirks* 

Zaynie has a crush on Harry :O

Please leave kudos on my work and comment lovelies <33333333

Love you!!! xxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, please leave kudos and comments on my work. It really means a lot. Thanks. Enjoy! ;)

*Harry’s POV*

Kissing my Daddy goodbye, I make my way into the schoolyard.

I can’t believe I am in yr 6 already!

Time flies...

It has already been four years since my Daddy adopted me.

Seeing walking towards me, his face lightens up and I give him a massive smile.

Zayn approaches me and gives me a warm hug.

Hugging Zayn back, I say “Hey buddy. How are you?”

Zayn replies by saying “I am fine Harry, you tell me.”

“Harry is all good.” I giggle before we both pull away.

I see a frown on Zayn’s lips.

Why?

I shrug it off and we both make our way to the school Cafeteria where we see our two other best mates, Liam and Niall.

Niall is sitting on Liam’s lap, munching on a colossal donut.

Walking over to the table they are sitting on, Liam sees us and says ‘hello’.

Niall looks up at us with food full in his mouth.

He barely manages to say “Hewwo, Zafyn, Hey Harrghy.”

Zayn, Liam and I burst out laughing.

Niall pouts and Liam kisses it, making Niall blush furiously.

Zayn looks at me for some reason and smiles.

I smile back at him and we hear the bell ring.

We all have our lessons together, the four of us, which is why I enjoy school most of the time.

Zayn and I both walk into our first lesson, Maths, with the cute couple Liam and Niall stumbling in behind us.

None of the kids in our school really like the couple Zayn and I named Niam.

Perhaps it really was because they were what Daddy called ‘hom-homophobic’.

The boring maths lesson goes by, along with second and third lesson.

The bell rings, signalling that it is lunchtime.

We go to the Cafeteria and buy our food.

Liam, Niall, Zayn and I sit at a table.

We start to eat our own food in silence, apart from the loud noises coming from Niall while he eats his potatoes.

Some two lads sit at our table, next to me.

“Hello, ugly curly head.” One of them says to me and the other boy laughs.

I shuffle closer to Zayn, feeling a little uncomfortable and intimidated.

“Shut up. Harry is cute.” Zayn says, putting a hand on my thigh.

I smile at Zayn.

“He wants curly heads’ anus.” The mean boy says.

Anus?

What is an anus?

I will ask Daddy when I get home.

Liam clears his throat and I look up at him.

“Please. Do you not have respect, using inappropriate language like that? You should be setting an example.” Liam says.

The two nasty boys get off the table and walk away.

I think Liam knows what anus means.

Should I ask him what it means?

I think I should not.

“Are you okay Harry?” Liam asks me, looking worried.

I nod my head ‘yes’ and smile widely.

“Yeah.”

“So Harry is cute, eh?” Niall smirks, looking at Zayn.

Zayn nods and looks away, staring at his empty plate.

Liam and Niall finish their food and go to the library’s reading corner, probably to cuddle with each other.

Zayn and I put out trays away.

“Harry?” Zayn looks at me. “Can we go to the toilet, I need it.” I look at Zayn and nod my head ‘yes’.

We walk to the boys toilets and surprisingly, we are the only ones there.

Zayn holds my hands and spins me around.

He then hugs me out of the blue.

I hug him back, giggling a little.

We pull away from the hug and Zayn goes into one of the cubicles.

After a moment, Zayn gets out and washes his hands.

The bell rings and we go back to lesson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Louis’ POV*

“Daddy.” Harry says, looking up at me, disturbing me the fifth time while we are sitting on the bed, watching ‘Finding Nemo’ on my laptop.

I switch the laptop off in a matter of minutes and sigh.

Stretching out my legs, I look at Harry, who crawls onto my chest.

“What is it, kitten?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“This boy today said this word today, I don’t know what it means. He said a-anu-anus.” Harry mumbles innocently and my eyes go wide.

“What does it mean, Daddy?” Harry asks, looking up at me with big, green eyes.

“Ha-Harry, it means, it means, your b-bumhole.” I stammer, feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

Harry pulls his jeans and boxers down.

What on Earth is he doing?

He sticks his pretty, white bum out, facing it towards me.

“Can you show me where it is?” Harry asks, looking back at me.

I should show him, right? I am not doing a sin...

No Louis, stop. He is your son!

Adopted son, but still...it doesn’t matter.

Yes it does. That is disgusting.

What is disgusting?

You know quite well what I am talking about. Stop it, he has started puberty, you don’t just touch his private areas.

Shut up! Harry is mine and I wouldn’t dare hurt him.

After the internal argument with myself, I see one of my hands resting on Harry’s small hip.

Harry’s hands are pressed on his bum cheeks, spreading them wide open, revealing his perfect, pretty, pink hole.

I lick my lips, imagining that ring of muscle tightly wrapped around my length.

Gosh, you need to stop with those thoughts Lou, don’t wanna get a boner in front of Harry, do you?

I press the tip of my index finger against his hole and I hear Harry gasp.

I quickly take my finger off of his hole and pout.

“Baby, I am ever so sorry, did Daddy hurt you?” I ask, looking concerned.

Harry looks back, shakes his head ‘no’ and giggles.

“No Daddy, do that again, please?” He asks and I nod my head, pressing my index finger against his hole, circling his entrance.

A small ‘oh’ comes out of Harry’s mouth.

Fuck!

He just moaned!

I bite my lip to stop myself from moaning.

“Again Daddy, again!” Harry says, shaking his bum in front of my face.

“Harry.” I whine, feeling guilty as hell. “W-we should stop.”

“Noooo.” Harry groans. “Please Daddy?” Harry says, pouting.

Biting my lip, I sigh.

Circling his entrance again, I lick my lips.

“Oh Daddy! That feels really good!” Harry moans.

I slowly bite my lip and remember something.

Sighing happily, I pull Harry’s boxers back up around his bum and pull up his jeans, zipping up his zipper.

Harry lies down on top of me, hugging me and looking into my eyes.

“Why did you stop, Daddddyyyy?” Harry pouts.

I kiss his pout before speaking up again.

“Remember when I said I will tell you more about puberty in the morning baby?” I ask, hoping he would remember.

Harry nods his head ‘yes’, bouncing up and down.

“Harry” I grunt. “Stop, you are hurting Daddy.” I say.

Harry quickly stops his movements.

“So do you wanna know more baby?” I ask.

“Yeah.” Harry says, smiling.

“Right, get off Daddy then.” I say.

Harry obliges immediately.

We get off the bed and walk to the wardrobe.

Opening the wardrobe, I find different shaving products.

I explain to Harry how to get rid of your pubic hair.

Harry blushes.

Cooing, I pick Harry up and placing him on my hip, kissing his cheek.

Harry buries his face in the crook of my neck, his curls tickling me.

Giggling, I sing “Oh Harrryyyyy.”

Harry whines and looks up into my eyes with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

“Okay come on, you need to have a bath now.” I say, placing Harry down on the ground.

Walking into the bathroom with Harry, I hear Harry say “Daddy, can you bathe with me, please?” He asks, pouting his lips.

“H-Harry, I...” I bite my lip.

“PWEASE?” He asks, with big, puppy eyes that seriously, not even you can resist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sowweeyy for the long update guys, I will update sooner next time, pwomise!

What do you think will happen in the next chapter ;)

Will Louis bathe with Harry or not? ;P

Share your suggestions by leaving a comment :)

Love you and see you soon!!! xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Walking into the bathroom with Harry, I hear Harry say “Daddy, can you bathe with me, please?” He asks, pouting his lips.

“H-Harry, I...” I bite my lip.

“PWEASE?” He asks, with big, puppy eyes that seriously, not even you can resist.

“Okay kitten.” I say.

“Yay!” Harry squeals.

“Go and get yours and Daddies towels then.” I order and Harry quickly gets out of the bathroom.

I quickly strip myself naked and sit in the bath, running the water.

Harry comes back and I sigh in relief, seeing that the water has risen above my hips.

He places the towels on the central heater and takes his clothes off, popping them in the laundry basket, on top of mine.

Harry giggles and carefully gets in the bath, sitting in front of me.

I slowly wet Harry’s hair and he closes his eyes tightly.

“Don’t open your eyes Harry, I don’t want shampoo to get in your eyes like last time.” I warn.

Harry nods his head, “Yes Daddy.”

Pouring some apple shampoo in the palm of my hand, I massage the shampoo in Harry’s hair, rubbing his scalp.

After a few minutes, I wash the shampoo out of Harry’s hair and he slowly opens his eyes.

After I have washed Harry’s body, he looks up at me and says “Bubble bath.”

“Okay baby.” I say.

I pour some bubble bath solution into the water and mix it in.

Harry giggles and plays with the water.

My eyes go wide at what I feel.

I let out a high pitched whine.

Harry gasps.

“I found a little fishy Daddy.” He squeezes my length with his hand.

“Harry.” I moan.

Harry strokes it and coos.

“Such a big fish.” He giggles.

“Harry, that i-isn’t a fish.” I moan.

“Yes it is, Daddy.” He giggles.

I press my lips together, in attempt of keeping quite.

“It is cold, Daddy.” He says, letting go of the ‘fish’.

I sigh in relief.

“C’mere baby.” I say, opening my arms.

Harry sits between my legs, his back pressed against my chest and his bum right against my crotch.

“Oh God.”

Harry’s hands roam around under the water.

“Daddy.” Harry whines. “The fishy? I can’t find it.”

Harry looks back at me.

I pretend to try to find the fish.

I gasp.

“Daddy can’t find it Harry. I think fishy is swimming, it doesn’t want to be touched baby.” I say, biting my lip. “But the water does.”

Harry swishes his hands around the water, giggling, and I smirk, happy that my plan worked.

Harry moves in my lap, his bum grinding against my crotch.

“Shit.” I whisper, under my breath.

Harry giggles and continues with his movements, not knowing what he is doing.

Harry groans after a few long seconds.

“What happened baby?” I ask, furrowing my brows.

“Something is hurting my bum.” He says, whining.

Harry’s hands move behind his back, and he touches my length again.

“FISHY!” He squeals and turns around, so he is now facing me.

I look down and spot my length pressed right against my stomach.

Great.

Just great.

“I-It wasn’t a fishy.” I say and Harry frowns.

“That happened to me in school.” Harry says, pointing at my boner.

“What? H-how?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“My friend Zayn hugged me.” Harry says, innocently.

Zayn...

...Zayn

Zayn?

How come I never heard Harry ever talking about him before?

I let out a growl.

Harry looks at me, scared.

I get Harry cleaned up and we quickly wrap ourselves in our towels.

Setting Harry down on his bed, I go to my room and wear some clean clothes.

Going back into Harry’s room, I see him already changed in his pyjamas.

He snuggles in his bed and smiles when he sees me.

“G’night Daddy.” Harry yawns.

“Night.” I say, gritting my teeth, still a bit uncomfortable from that ‘Zayn’ boy.

How dare he give my Harry a boner.

Yes I fucking said Harry is mine, get the fuck over it you fucker.

Kissing Harry’s cheek, I leave the room.

I find my face buried into my pillow in a matter of seconds.

I quickly jerk myself off and cum hard.

Gosh, I am so tired.

I hear the wind howl loud and a yellow flash in my room.

Shit.

Thunder and lightning.

I hope Harry is okay although I am the one scared of it.

I start to whimper quietly, grabbing onto the duvet tightly and closing my eyes.

The bed dips and turn my body, to see Harry hugging me tightly.

His face is buried into my chest.

“Kitten, are you okay?” I say, trying to not act scared.

“Yes Daddy.” He giggles.

Then why did he come here?

“Then why did you...”

“Because I remember that the last time it was lightning, you were scared Daddy.” Harry says and my heart melts.

“Oh Harry.” I coo, snuggling under the duvet with him.

“I love you, Daddy.” Harry says.

“Yeah, I love you too.” I say, still concerned as fuck about Zayn.

“Tomorrow is Saturday!” Harry squeals and I can’t help but chuckle.

My chuckle turns into a whimper when a lightning bolt strikes. (

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos on my work, so I know you are enjoying my story :)


	7. Chapter 7

*Louis’ POV*

Feeling something jump on me, I shoot my eyes open to see Harry bouncing on my lap.

Smiling, I find myself admiring the beauty within this boy.

Recalling yesterday night, that same smile playing on my lips turns into a frown.

Harry sees that frown and asks “Daddy? What is wrong?”

Smiling, again, I respond my saying “Nothing baby.”

I pick Harry up and place his feet on the ground.

“You might wanna get dressed babe, while I do the same kitten.” I say, looking down at my boxers, which is the only thing I am wearing right now.

Harry nods and does to his own room while I wear some dark blue jeans and a turtle neck black shirt.

Doh!

I really don’t want Zayn coming around today.

I will be miserable throughout the whole day.

I pop into the bathroom and do my hair after brushing my teeth.

My hair always takes longer than expected.

Getting out of the bathroom, I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Tapping my chin, I shout “Harreh, what do you want for breakfast, darling?”

In a few seconds, I hear Harry say, “Jam on toast.” I chuckle at how cute he sounds.

He slowly walks down the stairs and I see him in his cute frog outfit.

Picking Harry up, I place him on my hips and smirk.

Leaning in towards Harry, I whisper “Where is my kiss?”

Harry giggles and leans forward.

He places a kiss on my lips, which lasts for just under two seconds.

Oh, I wonder when I will be able to make that kiss last for two minutes.

After sitting Harry on the kitchen counter, I plug in the toaster.

*Third Person’s POV (I tried...;P)*

After eating breakfast, the doorbell rings.

Louis goes past the living room and into the front room to open the door.

Harry follows suit.

As a grumpy Louis opens the door, Harry squeals.

“ZAYN!” He pulls Zayn into a hug after Zayn’s Mum kisses Zayn goodbye.

Louis politely smiles at Zayn’s Mum, before watching her cross the road and enter the hose opposite his.

 

“Come on Zayn, lets go upstairs in my room!” Harry holds Zayn’s hand and drags him along.

“Behave.” Louis says with gritted teeth and eyes Harry sternly.

“Yes Daddy.” Harry smiles before Louis watches the two boys disappear.

Walking into the living room, Louis plops himself down on the sofa and turns on the TV.

He starts to watch ‘You’ve Been Framed’ in attempt to ‘cheer himself’ up.

He chuckles a little at a funny clip where a man is hit in the nuts.

 

 

As lunchtime comes, Louis finds himself walking into Harry’s room, and sees the two boys colouring in Harry’s book.

“Harry, baby what do you want for dinner?” He asks, not bothering to even look at the raven haired kid.

“Jacket potato with cheese and beans, Daddy!” Harry says enthusiastically.

Louis nods his head ‘yes’.

“And Zayn will have a potata.” Harry adds.

Louis rolls his eyes.

Thinking Harry saw him doing that, Louis smiles widely at Harry.

“What toppings would you like, Zayn?” Louis asks.

“The same please?” Zayn smiles politely.

Louis nods his head at Zayn before going downstairs and back into the kitchen to prepare lunch for the three of them.

Louis sighs, his thoughts going off somewhere.

‘Harry is mine.’ Louis thinks. ‘I might sound possessive over him, but Harry is my boy and nobody, not even Zayn can have him.’

Smiling at himself, Louis lays the kitchen tables with the dishes they will need for lunch.

The oven beeps, signalling that the potatoes are cooked.

Louis takes them out and the boys run downstairs, and sit around the kitchen table.

Louis chuckles slightly, hearing Harry’s stomach rumble.

“Is my baby hungry?” Louis smirks.

Harry blushes and bites his lip, squeezing his stomach.

“Your stomach sounds like a dying whale.” Zayn says.

Harry’s bottom lip trembles.

He sticks his bottom lip out and Louis takes note of this.

Oh God, he is going to cry.

Louis quickly puts on Harry’s favourite song on Louis’ iPod to cheer him up.

Harry calms down and Louis sighs happily.

Louis places the potatoes on their plates and he sits opposite Harry and Zayn.

They dig into their food.

There is an awkward silence.

The only noise you could probably hear are forks and knives clinking with plates.

Harry’s ‘twiger’ (yes, he still has that bear but calls it ‘tiger’ now as he has grown up a little) falls on the kitchen floor and Harry bends down to pick it up.

Louis licks his lips, eyeing his beautiful son’s gorgeous bum.

His gaze drifts to Zayn and sees him looking where Louis was looking only a second ago.

Was Zayn just staring at Harry’s bum?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oooooooooooohhhhh, what do you think is gonna happen, eh? *smirks* 

I know what will happen, in fact, I already have it planned. ;P

Is Louis just gonna let it go or say something to Zayn? =D

Or even DO something to Zayn...

...ugh, not in that way you dirty perves!!!

Anyways, thank you SO MUCH FOR THE READS!! You are all amazing.

PLEASE VOTE!!!

AND COMMENT? Don't be shy! 8) I like to read your feedback.

Love you all, byee xx


	8. Chapter 8

*Third Person's POV*

Louis places the potatoes on their plates and he sits opposite Harry and Zayn.

They dig into their food.

There is an awkward silence.

The only noise you could probably hear are forks and knives clinking with plates.

Harry’s ‘twiger’ (yes, he still has that bear but calls it ‘tiger’ now as he has grown up a little) falls on the kitchen floor and Harry bends down to pick it up.

Louis licks his lips, eyeing his beautiful son’s gorgeous bum.

His gaze drifts to Zayn and sees him looking where Louis was looking only a second ago.

Was Zayn just staring at Harry’s bum?

Harry moans, trying to get tiger.

“Daddy, I can’t reach him, can you pick up tiger for me, please?” Harry asks, sitting back up and looking at his Dad, enquiringly.

Louis nods his head, still furious about the fact that Zayn’s eyes were on Harry, his Harry’s ass.

Louis grabs tiger off from the floor and passes the bear to Harry kindly.

Harry thanks Louis.

Louis only smiles at his son in response.

Quickly finishing off his potato, Louis picks his dishes up and quickly puts it in the sink.

Sighing, Louis washes his dishes and sits back down opposite Zayn and Harry.

“So Zayn.” Louis smirks.

Zayn looks up at Louis and smiles.

“Do you have a specific eye on someone yet?” Louis asks, being nosy...no, in fact wanting to ‘know more’ about the boy who happens to be Harry’s best friend.

Zayn bites his bottom lip and blushes, nodding his head.

“Who is she?” Zayn smiles, oblivious to the fact that it is a he and his son.

“I-It’s not a girl.” Zayn says, barely above a whisper.

You see, Zayn is very scared at what people might think of him at first sight.

“Oh.” Louis is taken aback by surprise. “So it is a boy.”

Zayn nods his head and plays with the peel of his potato with the fork.

Harry groans, punching Zayn playfully.

“So my Daddy gets to find out before me.” He glares at Zayn. “Why didn’t you tell me you liked someone?”

“Who is it?” Louis smirks.

Zayn doesn’t dare to say a word.

Louis rolls his eyes.

“Well, you don’t have to tell me but I think my son Harry, wants to find out, don’t you Harry?” Louis turns to Harry.

Harry nods his head ‘yes’. “Yeah, Zayn. Please tell me who it is, I would tell you if I liked someone.”

“I am scared that the person I like might not like me back.” Zayn says.

Louis bites his lip.

Interesting...

...wait.

‘Zayn BETTER not have a thing for Harry’. Louis thinks. ‘Else I will have to roast Zayn alive’.

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t like you back.” Harry says. “You are so cut-”

Louis cuts Harry off, getting furiously angry.

“HARRY! Hurry up and finish eating, I haven’t got all day.” Louis slams his fist on the kitchen table before leaving the kitchen and running up the stairs.

He walks quickly into his bedroom.

Slamming the door closed, Louis jumps on his bed and sobs.

Yes, sobs because the boy he loves called another boy ‘cute’.

Louis closes his eyes and buries his face into the pillow to muffle his sounds.

Meanwhile downstairs, Harry is taken aback by surprise, because DAMN, his Daddy has never been this angry in years.

Harry wonders what could have possibly happened to his father.

He smiles awkwardly at Zayn and washes his and Zayn’s dirty dishes.

And boy, is he fully trained with house chores.

Harry bites his lip, thinking of a polite way to send Zayn home.

He smiles to himself, getting an idea.

After washing the dishes, Harry washes his hands and dries then with kitchen towels.

He turns to Zayn who is sitting on the chair around at the kitchen table.

“Uh...Zayn?” Harry asks, shuffling his feet nervously.

“Yeah.” Zayn smiles, looking up at Harry.

Harry stretches his arms out and fake yawns.

“I am so tired, I wanna go to sleep although it is a bit early.” Harry bites his lip. “Would you mind if I take a nap for a bit?”

Zayn smiles at Harry. “Oh no no, of course not Harreh. I was going to go home now anyways.”

Harry mentally sighs.

“Oh okay.” Harry says. “Are you coming to school on Monday?”

Zayn nods his head ‘yes’, while they walk to Harry’s front door. “Yeah man, my Mum is going to murder me if I act ill.”

The two boys laugh at Zayn’s joke before Zayn pulls Harry into a hug.

Harry hugs him back, smiling. “Bye Zayn.”

“Bye Harry.” Zayn says, finally leaving the house.

*Louis’ POV*

I close my eyes as I hear Harry come into my room just after Zayn went home.

The bed dips, and Harry crawls on top of me, lying on me.

Leaving my eyes closed, I hear Harry whisper “Daddy?”

“Daddy?” This time louder.

Opening my eyes, I smile at him.

Harry smiles back and hugs my body.

Smiling at my son, I think ‘I can never be angry with this boy’.

Harry smiles back at me, widely.

“Daddy?” Harry looks up at me.

“Hmm?” I ask, waiting for him to continue.

“What happened?” He pouts. “Why did you not spend time with me and Zayn?”

I mentally roll my eyes.

“Why did you come upstairs during the day...you never lay in bed in the day time.” He tells me.

“Because pretty boy...” I whisper, deciding to tell him why. “Daddy doesn’t like it when you and Zayn are playing alone upstairs and Daddy feels lonely when his Harry isn’t with him.”

I stick my bottom lip out.

Harry sees this and quickly kisses it.

“Oh...well.” Harry bites his lip and does not know what to say. “What shall I do?”

I hear Harry whine as he buries his face in my chest, hiding it.

“Well...” I think of what to say.

Harry looks back up at me, resting his elbows on my chest and his face cupped in his own hands.

“How about...the next time Zayn comes, you can both play in the living room, and in that way Daddy won’t feel lonely. Is that fair?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Harry nods his head ‘yes’ and smiles widely.

Smirking, I whisper “...And in that way, I will be able to see Harry’s pretty face.”

Harry punches my chest playfully.

Chucking, I ask “Whaaaaat?” adding a slur to the word.

“Daddy, I am not pretty!” He tells me.

“Yes you are!” I grin.

“But girls are pretty.” Harry whines.

“Who said you are not a girl?” I raise an eyebrow, now hiding my smirk.

It takes a few seconds for Harry to get what I just said.

He gasps and groans. “I am not a girl!”

“Yes you are, you are my girl.” I whisper, pulling him closer by the waist.

Harry looks me in the eye.

I lick my lips hungrily.

Harry repeats my action.

I wrap my hands around his neck.

Pressing my lips to his, I kiss his lips softly and feel Harry respond to the kiss.

I smile into the kiss before pulling away.

“Daddy.” Harry whispers, looking scared that someone might hear.

Like that is even possible right now.

“Yes baby, carry on.” I say, smiling at him.

“I love you Daddy.” Harry says and I have the biggest smile on my face.

Like I did not know that.

“I know you do baby. And I love you too.” I smile.

“No Daddy...I mean, like...I really, I really do love you. I mean it when I say it now.” Harry says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Awwww, poor old LouLou. <3333

I just wanna cuddle with him and comfort him.

Naughty Harry, calling Zayn cute in front of..sorry! I didn't see you there. 

AND OMFG HARRY LOVES LOUIS!

Did you enjoy this chapter?

If so, comment and leave kudos. ;D

Can't wait to see you in the next chapter.

Love you sweeties.

Byeee 

xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

*Louis’ POV*

“Daddy.” Harry whispers, looking scared that someone might hear.

Like that is even possible right now.

“Yes baby, carry on.” I say, smiling at him.

“I love you Daddy.” Harry says and I have the biggest smile on my face.

Like I did not know that.

“I know you do baby. And I love you too.” I smile.

“No Daddy...I mean, like...I really, I really do love you. I mean it when I say it now.” Harry says.

My heart beats faster and I look into his eyes.

Those beautiful, wonderful eyes full of nothing but pure innocence.

He finally loves you back Lou.

The love of your life loves you back.

The one who means everything to you loves you back.

Harry loves you back.

Harry Tomlinson loves you back.

Your 10-year-old baby loves you back.

“Harry.” I breathe out. “A-are you serious? Do y-you know what you are t-talking about?”

Harry nods his head and looks into my eyes.

“Yes Daddy, I love you. I really do. I love you thiiiisssssss much.” He says, stretching his arms out as far as he can.

Getting teary eyes, I blink a few times.

Harry pouts.

“Daddy?” He squeaks. “Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?”

“No baby. You did nothing wrong. You did not make me cry. Who said I am crying?” I laugh.

“Then why are your eyes watery?” He furrows his brows.

“Because baby...I never thought that you would love me just the way like I love you.” I whisper.

Harry gets wide eyes, grinning widely. “You love me the same way like I love you?”

“Yes baby. Absolutely the same way.” I smile widely and he hugs me tight.

I hear Harry’s stomach rumble and I coo at him.

Harry blushes and holds his stomach.

“Is my baby boy hungry again, although he just ate?” I giggle.

“Dadddyyyyyyy.” He pouts.

“What do you want to eat? Do you want to go out?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Harry smiles again. “Can we go to McDonalds?”

“Of course we can baby.” I smile widely.

“Pick me up?” Harry asks, smirking.

I slowly lay him on the bed and growl like a tiger.

“Tiger!” Harry giggles and I rub my head against his stomach.

Harry erupts into laughter.

“D-daddy! S-stop, I-it tickles!” He giggles.

After a bit more tickling, I stop and look at Harry’s face.

He calms down from his laughter.

I press a kiss to his lips before picking him up, bridal style.

Slowly kicking the bedroom door open, I make my way downstairs with the beautiful Harry in my arms.

I struggle to open the front door but finally manage.

Harry gets my car keys out of my pocket and opens the car door.

I cautiously place Harry in the passenger seat and he fastens his seat belt.

Sitting on the driver’s seat, I fasten my own seat belt and drive off to McDonalds.

I park my car in the McDonalds parking lot and get out of my car with Harry beside me.

As we step inside, Harry looks up at me, smiles widely and earns a smile back.

We walk towards the counter.

“What do you want Harry?” I ask.

“Ice-cream!” Harry says. “McFlurry.”

I order an ice cream and a small fries for Harry.

I order a chocolate milkshake for myself and sit around a table with Harry sitting opposite me.

In a few minutes, the food comes and Harry sighs happily.

“Thank you!” Harry tells the blond haired woman.

“Your welcome love.” She says politely before leaving with a smile on her face.

Harry begins to eat the fries as I slowly drink my milkshake.

“Mnnfff.” Harry lets out a moan.

I get wide eyes and feel my dick twitch.

Shit!

I try to distract myself from any thoughts that will make my length harder.

Harry holds some fries and puts them against my lips.

I smile widely before opening my mouth.

Harry pops the fries in my mouth and giggles when I start to eat them.

Holding my milkshake in my hand, I bring it close to Harry’s mouth.

He sucks on the straw and some milkshake enters his mouth.

Harry swallows it before smiling widely.

He is so adorable.

After finishing his fries, Harry starts to eat his ice-cream.

Smirking, I see some ice cream on the corner of his mouth.

“Harry, there is ice cream outside of your mouth.” I tell him.

“Where?” Harry whines, obviously not being able too see it.

“Shall I lick it off?” I whisper.

Harry nods his head ‘yes’.

When I am sure no one is looking, I lean in close towards Harry and lick off the ice cream slowly and teasingly before planting a sneaky and an unexpected kiss on Harry’s lips.

Pulling away, I see a blush appear on Harry’s cheeks.

“Daddy? Can eat this in the car?” Harry gestures towards his ice cream.

Nodding my head ‘yes’, I bin my finished milkshake and Harry’s fries box.

We walk out of McDonalds and get in my car.

Fastening both of our seat belts, start to drive back home.

“So Harry.” I say, concentrating on the road in front of me. “Are you hungry anymore?”

“No Daddy.” Harry says happily.

“Are you sure babe?” I ask, concerned.

“Yes Daddy...I wouldn’t lie about that.” Harry giggles causing me to smile.

“I love you baby.” I say.

“I love you too Daddy.” Harry says and finishes his ice cream.

Parking my car outside my house, both Harry and I get out of my car.

I open the front door and let Harry in, walking inside behind him.

Harry goes to the kitchen and bins the ice cream cup.

I slowly walk to the living room and lay on the sofa.

After a few seconds, Harry crawls and lay son top of me.

Smiling widely, I kiss his forehead.

“I love you baby.” I whisper.

“And I love you, Daddy.” Harry whispers back.

I hug Harry tightly and breathe in his scent.

“Daddy?” Harry asks.

“Yes baby.” I wait for him to continue.

“Erm...can I...” Harry says, not finishing off his sentence.

“Can you what baby?” I ask, raising an eyebrow.

“C-Can I...can you buy me a...a phone?” He squeaks out the last word.

I cup his face and look at him.

“But baby you are only ten years old, you are so young.” I tell him.

Harry pouts and I kiss his lips.

“But Daddy...please! Zayn, Liam and Niall have them. And I am the only one in the group that doesn’t have a phone.” Harry frowns.

“But Harry...”

He cuts me off. “Pwease?”

He is staring at me with puppy dog eyes.

Licking my lips, I sigh, giving in.

“Okay baby, now get rid of that face before I fu-” I cut myself off with a cough, realising what I was about to say.

“...Before I, before I fry you in the oven.” I finally think of something to say.

Harry giggles before looking right into my eyes.

“Daddy...” Harry looks at our intertwined hands before looking back into my eyes. “...I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for adopting me. Thank you for caring for me. Thank you for feeding me. Thank you for clothing me. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for everything. I am sorry if you think I am a burden upon y-”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmmm, so what do you think LouLou's reply will be, eh? 

Harry understands an awful lot of things <3

Thank you SO EFFING MUCH for ALL the reads, kudos and comments.

They are really appreciated guys. 

I love you all, which is why I update sooner (I think ;P)

Maybe comment and leave kudos on this chapter as well? 

I love you guys and hope to see you beautiful butterflies on the next chapter.

xxx


End file.
